<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ring by supafroot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980608">The Ring</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot'>supafroot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:19:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supafroot/pseuds/supafroot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy sees a lovely little thing that changes everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Little Things [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I made a series, as in my head this one is in the same universe as The Mission and Candy Hearts. It's set some years after those, how many is up to you to decide. And I wanted to give Amy's pov a shot, as I haven't tried that yet. So hopefully it's not too ooc or whatever haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Amy's rather excited. It isn't often that Sonic bothers to bake. He's invited her over for help on a special gift for his partner, Shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy knocks on the door, eager to get things started. She hasn't been able to spend much quality time with Sonic lately. Things have been busy with the cafe, and Sonic is busy with crime fighting and charity work. Even after all these years he's still fighting. Amy admires his strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Ames! Come on in!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crosses the threshold and pulls Sonic into a hug, the best she can do given she's holding a pie pan. “I've missed you so much! We have so much catching up to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pats her back with a chuckle. “I've missed you too!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic pulls back and leads her to the kitchen. Amy sets her pie pan in the fridge. Sonic had asked her to make the crust in advance. She was happy too; pie crust is not an easy project for a beginner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here's the kitchen. We can catch up while we set up the pie.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy's ears perk up in pleasant surprise. “I never thought I'd see the day where you actually got straight to the point.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic laughs, pulling a set of bowls from a cabinet. “No fooling today. I've got big plans for tonight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winks and sets the bowls on the countertop. Amy smiles and sets down her bag, sorting through it to get her apron and recipe book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what's so special about today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's our anniversary!” Sonic says so gleefully, but doesn't explain what this anniversary is for. It's not when Sonic and Shadow started dating. No, Amy remembers that day all too well. She grimaces. She regrets how she acted back then, and it takes everything in her to not physically cringe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy shakes her head to clear it. Back to the situation at hand, the anniversary. Oh well, she thinks, it's not as if it's critical for her to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But she still wants to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anniversary? Of what?” Amy tries to play nonchalance, but it's difficult. She may be nosey but it's not hurting anybody, right? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you know, our big day.” Sonic pulls some measuring spoons from a drawer. Amy knows he's not going to elaborate, but she can always ask again later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How sweet! Now let's get to this pie. Did you buy everything I asked you to?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic salutes her, making her giggle. “Ma'am yes ma'am!” He runs around the kitchen, gathering the ingredients for the filling and for the crumble. Amy helps when she can, but Sonic clearly knows his way around the kitchen. It's another pleasant surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we are!” He's finally come to a stop, hands on his hips. “So what next?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now the magic happens!” Amy claps her hands with excitement. She turns to Sonic and snaps her fingers until he looks at her. “Please get on an apron, and wash your hands. I want you to peel and core these apples.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes Ma'am!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While Sonic sets to his tasks, Amy makes quick work of hers - making the crumble. She puts on an apron, as apparently Sonic and Shadow each have their own. How cute! Amy gathers her ingredients and puts them into a bowl. She mashes the butter, sugar, and flour together until the mixture, well, crumbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's why that stuff is so good!” Sonic says from across the kitchen. “It's mostly butter and sugar. Delicious!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy chuckles. “Exactly. It's simplicity makes it to die for.” She sets the crumble aside and wipes off her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are those apples coming?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic places them on the cutting board a second later. “They're coming! Can I slice them now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Perfect!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic puffs out his chest with pride. Amy starts to place the other ingredients for the filling into the bowl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!” Sonic's staring at her as she pours the next ingredient in. “Is that vinegar?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know, it's weird, but it's a crucial part of this pie.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy glances over on instinct when she sees a flash of something shiny. She looks back and stares when she realizes just what that shiny thing is. On Sonic's left hand, sitting pretty on his ring finger, is a gold band.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
  <em>
    <span>When</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy goes on autopilot as she thinks on it. A wedding band is a human custom, so Shadow must have proposed. That's adorable! But when? Maybe the proposal is still fresh, and Sonic is still getting used to it? That must be why he hasn't said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he should know that Amy loves details. It could've been 2AM and Amy would still appreciate a call or text. She loves knowing what's happening! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Will he tell her? Does she pretend as if she didn't notice until he decides to break the news? Chaos, she's going to have to bring it up, isn't she? Here goes nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sonic.” He looks up at her, smiling. “Is that a ring?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic looks down at his hand. “Oh geez, I totally forgot to take it off! Thanks, Amy. You're a lifesaver.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic removes his ring and places it on a dish near the sink. Amy realizes that it's a ring dish and it has her surprised. Maybe the proposal isn't as fresh as she thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy clears her throat. “So... aren't you going to tell me what the ring is for?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic looks at her, ears and head tilting in confusion. “I think it's pretty obvious, Ames.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic continues to slice the apples, dumping them into the mixing bowl when done. He's humming like he hasn't got a care in the world, while Amy is more than a little stressed. Does Sonic really not want to share the details with her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy mixes the filling in silence, wondering what to say next. She may have to just to be really specific in asking for what she wants to know. Sonic doesn't seem to get what a big deal this is. How a romantic like Shadow handles someone as dense as Sonic is beyond her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As she fills the pie crusts with filling, Amy asks, “So when did Shadow propose?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic practically beams. “A year ago today!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nearly spills the crumble on the floor. A year? A whole damn year? And Sonic didn't say anything? Also, a proposal anniversary is a strange thing to have. But never mind that. It's been a </span>
  <em>
    <span>year</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's great! But why didn't you tell me?” Amy tries to keep the betrayal out of her voice. She understands why a private person like Shadow kept silent, but she and Sonic are good friends. They share everything with each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did?” Sonic's muzzle scrunches up. “I put it in the group chat, remember?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy does not. She shakes her head. “Why in the world would you think that something so important should be shared in a text message?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic shrugs. “I just didn't want to make a huge deal out of it. Besides,” he helps Amy put the pie in the oven and set the timer, “all that matters is that Shadow and I are happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy can understand his logic, but she's still miffed. Shadow probably proposed beautifully. She's got to get the details on it! But first...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So when's the wedding? Have you set a date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy needs to know so she can plan for it. There's the wedding cake, of course, but what if they also want her to cater? That's a lot to do, but something she's more than happy to. She wonders what type of food they'd prefer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic frowns at her, arms crossing. “Are you serious? Did you really forget? What did you think we were doing this for?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it's Amy's turn to frown. “Forget what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Our marriage anniversary is today. I thought that was obvious.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy loses her mind for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You're </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic looks as confused as she feels. “Yes? What's gotten into you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy feels as if she'll start foaming at the mouth. “What's gotten into me? You straight up got married and didn't tell me!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic sighs, hands coming to rub at his temples. “I already told you, it's in the group chat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not for her love for him, Amy would smash Sonic with her hammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She thinks back on it, trying to remember. Amy ends up pulling out her phone and searching for this date last year. Sure enough, a year ago today Sonic's messages show </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonic</b>
  <span> « guys!!! he proposed!!! »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then an hour later -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sonic</b>
  <span> « im married now lol »</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group had figured Sonic was joking. The rest of the messages are congratulatory, but sarcastically so. Knuckles had been the one to call Sonic out, saying that it wasn't cool to joke about such things. Sonic had simply texted back a heart emoji, and the conversation moved to a different topic moments later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Way.” Amy feels like crying. “How in the hell did you think it was ok for you to tell us like that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic places his hands on his hips. “It's my business, I get to decide how it's shared.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy takes a deep, deep breath. “That's fair.” She runs a hand through her quills before her fingers come to tap at the countertop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But seriously?” Amy starts. “How could a romantic like Shadow just... let this happen?” She's surprised that Shadow didn't make some grand reveal, or that he didn't throw them a wedding. Even a small one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic snorts. “You guys seem to forget that he's a private person. He doesn't care if you guys know or not. It's our business, and like I said all that matters is that we're happy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I know.” Amy bites her lip. “So how did he do it? The proposal?” She's curious, and she doubts that Sonic will deny her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic smiles wistfully. “It was really sweet,” he starts. “We were having a picnic, after a race. Shadow had this whole setup that would have made you swoon. Cheese, wine, meats and fruits... and then of course chili dogs for me!” Sonic chuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He started talking about how much he loves me, that I'm his light in the dark and that with me he's the happiest he's ever been. And you know me, even after being together for years that type of thing still gives me butterflies.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's so sweet,” Amy coos. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it was,” Sonic sighs out. “So anyway, he's pouring out his heart and I just get this feeling that something big is going to happen. So me being me, I start to get a little restless.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Amy says in horror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Sonic pouts. “Before you assume I didn't ruin anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure you didn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear I didn't!” Sonic crosses his arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Anyways</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like I was saying,” he sticks out his tongue before continuing, “I got restless and asked Shadow what this was all about. I was a nervous mess, literally close to tears. Shadow took one look at me and kissed me like I was going to fly away at any moment. A second later he pulled out the ring and the rest is history.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy fans her face, drying the tears threatening to spill. She didn't expect something so cute. But maybe she should have. Shadow is sweet. But then...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how in the world did that lead to you getting married an hour later?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic grins. “I told him I couldn't wait to be married, and he said he couldn't either. We looked at each other and just sort of knew what the other was thinking. We rushed to the nearest court and got married on the spot. We bought his ring afterwards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren't you a little sad that you rushed things?” Amy asks. “I mean, that's fast, especially for you guys.” The two had taken their relationship quite slow in the beginning, and have stayed steady ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic shakes his head. “Nah. That day was perfect, and ended just the way I wanted it to.” He looks Amy in the eye, glowing. “I couldn't be happier.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy smiles in return. “I'm glad.” She then leans against the counter, smile turning sly. “But now you owe me stories from your first year of marriage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic groans and then laughs. “Fine. What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you have a honeymoon?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sort of.” Sonic takes off his apron and hangs it on a hook. “Do you remember how I took a week off this time last year?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nods. “You didn't go anywhere, though. You stayed in town, just in case we needed you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that's it. We stayed around here but we spent that week devoted to each other. It was really nice, even if it wasn't anything fancy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will you guys plan a getaway in the future then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eh. Maybe.” Sonic shrugs. “We already travel all around the world, and the world needs us. Setting apart time for a vacation isn't really in our cards.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nods in understanding. For the rest of the time that the pie bakes, she hounds Sonic with questions. Some make him laugh, others make him pout. Some even make him embarrassed. Amy finds that it's fun making her friend flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, how was the wedding night?” Amy says mischievously. She doesn't expect Sonic to answer, but messing with him is fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic chokes on his breath and wheezes. After a moment of composing himself he says, “All you need to know is that it was great.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy giggles. “That's it? No details?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The timer dings and Sonic mutters, “Saved by the bell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy laughs as she removes the pie from the oven and places it on a cooling rack. “All done!” She removes her apron and puts her hands on her hips. “Anything else you need from me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nope!” Sonic turns to the sink, starting to wash the dishes that built up and were ignored as they talked. “I'm good. I'll start dinner here soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably should have done the pie as you did dinner, silly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic shrugs. "Eh, you live and you learn. Besides, it's going to taste great no matter what."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy nods and gathers her things. Before she leaves she gives Sonic a hug, squeezing tight. “Keep taking care of each other.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic nods, grinning. “Of course, Ames. Thanks for looking out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But just know I'm telling everyone about this.” Amy is already planning a dinner party to reveal the news. "Because I'm absolutely sure that no one else knows, just like how I was."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic's muzzle scrunches up. “I guess I shouldn't be thanking you, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy punches his shoulder. “Relax. It'll be classy. I'll throw a little get together and we can celebrate your year mark all together.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonic sighs. “Not gonna lie, that sounds nice. Shadow will probably love a chance to show me off too.” Sonic winks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's settled then!” Amy claps her hands eagerly. “I'll send all the details in the group chat. Tell Shadow what's up, ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Affirmative!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Amy sets off, a smile on her face. Knowing that Sonic is married is still throwing her for a loop, but she's happy for him. He's with someone that loves and cares for him in a way that most people can only dream of, herself included. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Amy pulls out her phone, party mode activated. She texts all their friends, leaving no one out. She can't wait to share the news, and to celebrate the happy couple.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As usual, let me know what you think!<br/>And for those of you who may be wondering, I'll likely write another fic or two on how Amy went from being angry with the couple to being fully supportive. Time will tell.<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>